Late Night Hunger
by lenetra
Summary: A series of inter-connected one shots featuring the relationship of Bonnie, Damon and their little "vitch" Giovanni. AU from season 1 of TVD. Rating has changed because some future ficlets may include lemons. Updates will be whenever the muse strikes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries…..OH the humanity of it all!**

**A/N: Finishing up the next chapter of **_**Sacrificial Love**_**, it will be posted either tonight or tomorrow, but I couldn't resist writing this piece of Bamon fluffiness.**

**This drabble was written for the Bamon drabble party on LJ. **

**Prompt: Hunger**

**Summary: Our favorite vampire has to satisfy the hunger of our favorite witch.**

**Late Night Hunger**

"MMMMMMMMMMMM," Bonnie sighed licking her lips with pleasure, a pleasure only her blue eyed, devil of a vampire could satisfy.

It still astounded her that after all the pain and misery Damon had given her, he ended up being the love of her life. It had started the night of the Founder's Day celebration when she had issued the threat to Stefan. Damon had made a beeline to the Bennett house when he had found out. The result had been a screaming match that had only stopped when Bonnie received an urgent call from Elena.

From there they, along with Stefan, Elena, Jeremy (now a vampire himself), Tyler, Matt, Alaric, and Caroline had worked to rid Mystic Falls of Katherine and her minions. It hadn't been easy, but they had gotten the job done and somewhere along the way the witch and the eldest Salvatore had fallen in love.

Don't think it was sunshine and roses. The two stubborn supernaturals would have rather been staked and burned at the pyre than admit their feelings for each other. That was until the rest of the group got tired of ducking fireballs and Scotch glasses and locked them in the Salvatore Boardinghouse cellar (Stefan had found a potion to lock the door so Bonnie couldn't open the lock with her powers). After a few hours and insults thrown at each other, Damon had thrown Bonnie against the wall, his lips devouring hers. Fire was burning through both of them and they ended up on the floor minus clothes. That was why the cellar had a special meaning for one Damon Salvatore, it's where Bonnie had finally become HIS little witch. He had been her first and would be her only.

After that, Bonnie and Damon had been inseparable. Neither had said those three little words and neither had put any kind of label on their new found relationship. That was until a rouge werewolf attacked Bonnie. One look at Bonnie's broken, torn body had sent Damon on a rampage. The rest of the group had stood back and watched as he took his rage out on the guilty wolf, needless to say there had been several graves made to bury the wolf's various body parts. It had taken all the boys and a shot of vervain to keep Damon under control as the girls worked on Bonnie. Damon had never been more afraid in his human or undead life as when he was sitting by Bonnie's bedside watching her shallow breathing. It was then he leaned down and whispered "I love you" into her ears. A few hours later, Damon had awoken to a hand massaging his scalp as he lay on Bonnie's tummy. He looked up into the sparkling green eyes of his witch as she said to him, "I love you, too."

That had been 5 years ago. The group was still fighting supernatural evil in Mystic Falls and keeping the council off their trail (Tyler came in great handy with that). Bonnie Bennett was now Bonnie Salvatore and she and Damon had moved into her house after her father had moved to Los Angeles.

"This is so good. I love you so much Damon," Bonnie cooed, as her husband satisfied her hunger.

"I love you too, little witch. But the next time you want fettuccini alfredo, can you tell me before 3am," Damon said, smirking as he spooned the pasta into his wife's mouth.

"Well it's not exactly my fault. If you had told me that it wasn't completely impossible for vampires to impregnate, I would have continued with the Pill. Now because of your omission I'm carrying a half-vamp, half-witch hybrid who wants Daddy's fettuccini in the middle of the night. Nope, you have only yourself to blame for this," Bonnie said as she dipped her finger in the now empty bowl, to lick the sauce.

The sight of her finger disappearing in her mouth sent a wave a pleasure directly to Damon's cock. He never thought a woman could be this sexy at 8 months pregnant, but his witch got hotter as she grew with his baby.

"I will take every bit of blame for you being this beautiful," Damon said, as he lifted her in his arms. "Now Mommy's hunger has been satisfied, it's Daddy's turn now."

Damon sped up to their bedroom and laid Bonnie on the bed. As he began to undress her, he thought to himself, his hunger for his witch would never be satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

For angryzen: who wants to know who is responsible for locking Damon and Bonnie in the cellar. Hope you like

Late Night Story

Giovanni Salvatore was bored. Mommy and Daddy were out having what Uncle Mutt (Daddy said Uncle Matt liked that name) called a "date night." What the heck was a "date night" anyway? Then he remembered watching some reruns of a show called "True Blood" with his Daddy and the girl went out on a date with a vampire. They ended up kissing and doing something Mommy yelled at Daddy that he shouldn't be watching. "They don't need a date to kiss," thought the young vitch (vampire + witch = vitch). "They kiss ALL the time and Daddy's always touching all over Mommy."

Gio decided to go to his parents' room to find some fun stuff. He opened a nightstand drawer and found handcuffs. "Guess Mommy and Daddy were playing cops and robbers," he thought. "Oh well nothing fun in here." He closed the drawer and sat on his parents' bed and looked around the room. That's when he saw it: the special book Mommy was always reading. A gremlin or greenwar, is what Mommy called it. Daddy just called it her magic cookbook. Maybe he could find a good recipe for cupcakes in it. The book was atop the tall armoire, just waiting for him to take a look. He tried jumping and standing on a chair but nothing worked. Feeling defeated he sat on the floor and stared at the book, when suddenly it moved a bit. Gio concentrated a little harder and the booked moved closer to the edge. Finally Gio squinted his eyes and focused his whole mind on nothing but the book. The book flew over the edge and landed on the floor in front of Gio with a loud thud. He had gotten it down, but unfortunately it had made enough noise to bring his wardens upstairs.

"Giovanni Bennett Salvatore!" Aunt Caroline yelled, with her hands on her hips. Uncle Matt had come upstairs too and picked up the preschooler. "You are supposed to be in bed. And what are you doing with your mother's grimoire?" Caroline continued

Turning on his most charming smile, Gio batted his blue eyes at Caroline, "But Aunt Care-Bear, I can't sleep. I think I need a story, that's why I was trying to get Mommy's book."

Unable to stay angry at her godson, Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Heaven help the female population of Mystic Falls. You are your father all over again."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Trust me, it wasn't a compliment," Matt said as he followed Caroline to Gio's room to retuck him in.

"I still want a story," Gio insisted.

Caroline lay down next to Gio, "I have just the perfect story for you."

She began talking, as Matt sat in the rocking chair next to the fire-engine bed, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Bonnie and she was in love with an evil troll...

Flashback:

"That's it! I'm done playing dodge"fire"ball," Matt said as he entered the living room of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. "All I was trying to do was park my car, and Damon said something to Bonnie and somehow my tires got melted."

"Oh please that's nothing," Tyler said from his spot on the sofa. "I'm still growing hair from when he called her "a virgin with a magic wand stuck up her ass."

"Stefan, we've got to do something about them. I think every person in this has been up close and personal with fire or has had to duck when Damon throws a Scotch glass in Bonnie's general direction," Elena said.

"What are can we do Elena? With all the supernatural things that go on in this town, we need both of them to fight," Stefan replied.

"I say we just lock them in the cellar so they can deal with their UST. That's the only way they're going to ever get along," Caroline said, blowing her freshly painted nails dry. When she got no response she looked up to find all eyes were staring at her with similar confused looks.

"UST?" Alaric asked.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension. Oh c'mon, don't tell me I'm the only one that sees that those two want each other," Caroline laughed.

"I think the fumes from the nail polish have gone to your head," Jeremy said.

"Have none of you noticed that whenever we fight, Damon places himself between Bonnie and immediate danger? Or that when Bonnie sets Damon on fire, she usually starts at the hem of his pants, or she "misses" with a fireball? If they weren't so stubborn the two of them would have some type of combined name like Bamon or Donnie by now," Caroline said.

"So what do you suggest we do, Miss Matchmaker?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"Well, we're going to need some ..."

Later that day

"Bonnie, come quick. Something's wrong with Damon," Caroline said as she grabbed Bonnie wrist.

Bonnie's heart had all but stopped. She had no time to think about why she had that reaction to hearing Damon had been hurt, she just knew she needed him to be okay. Caroline pulled her to the cellar, where she ran to a passed out Damon. She didn't notice that Caroline hadn't entered the room until she heard the heavy door slam and lock.

"What the hell, Caroline? We have to get Damon out of here he's hurt," Bonnie said, near tears.

"Actually, no he's not. We just gave him a giant dose of that sleeping potion you made. He should be getting up within the next hour. All of us are tired of you two bickering and we're not letting you out until you work something out and stop fighting with each other. And don't bother trying to unlock the door with your powers, we put a potion on it that repels them." Caroline disappeared before Bonnie could form a word to say in protest.

Damon eventually woke up and the arguing had ensued. Each blaming the other for them being in the predicament they were in.

"If you weren't such an arrogant, ego maniacal leech, I wouldn't have to set fire to you every day," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"If you weren't such a prissy, judgmental prude you would just admit I'm hot and fall to your knees in worship of me," Damon said his smirk well in place.

"Fuck you, asshole," Bonnie said as Damon crowded her personal space, causing her to walk backward.

"You wish," Damon replied as his eyes darkened with arousal. Without warning he pushed Bonnie against wall and his lips were on hers. The next thing Bonnie knew, she was on her back and Damon was on top of her, about to take her most precious gift.

"Last chance, little witch. If we do this, you're mine forever, and I won't ever let you go" Damon said as he looked into her passion glazed eyes.

"I know," was all Bonnie said, as she felt him surge into her...

Present Day:

"When all was quiet, the good fairy Caroline went to check and saw Princess Bonnie snuggled in the arms of the troll. But the troll wasn't a troll anymore, Bonnie's love had transformed the evil troll Damon into a handsome, but arrogant prince named Damon. Caroline freed Bonnie and Damon from the magic room and they lived happily ever and soon they even had their own little prince named Giovanni," Caroline finished. She looked down to see that Gio had fallen asleep and at her husband's prompting looked up to see that Bonnie and Damon were standing in the doorway of Gio's room with shocked looks on their faces.

"It was your idea to lock us in the cellar?" Damon asked

"Guilty," Caroline said as she rose from the bed.

"I have you to blame for me living this life?" Damon asked, still in shock.

"Yep," she said walking over to the doorway.

She and Damon were now facing each other, about an inch separating them. Damon narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. His arms then drew Caroline into a tight hug, "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, evil troll," Caroline replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are inspiring me so much with this one-shot/drabble series, I can't finish the next chapter of Sacrificial Love, LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I own The Vampire Diaries in my dreams, but in reality, I don't ****.**

**Summary: Sometimes it takes near death to bring you fully to life.**

**Late Night Magic**

Damon looked at the scene before him, smiling one of his rare full smiles. The smile that could only be brought to his face by two people: His little witch and his vitch. He was currently watching, unnoticed by the objects of his affection.

"Now keep your concentration and don't let your mind wander," Bonnie said as she watched Giovanni scrunch his nose and close his eyes. "Keep your focus."

Gio focused on his task. He had mastered moving objects with his mind, but he couldn't quite control them once he got them to move. So today was his first lesson in moving and controlling things with his telekinesis.

Damon watched with pride as their son, slightly moved a feather under the encouraging gaze of his beloved wife. Then something just clicked with Gio, the feather was now level to his nose and Bonnie's joy was brighter than the sun.

"Gio," she softly whispered, not wanting break his concentration. "Look."

Nothing could adequately describe the look of awe, accomplishment, and sheer wonder on Gio's face as he opened his eyes to see the feather in front of him. Breaking his concentration he turned to Bonnie, the feather floating softly to the bed. "Mommy, I did it," he said, eyes bright with pride.

"Yes, you did my handsome boy," Bonnie said, planting a kiss on Gio's midnight locks. "That was the first thing I ever mastered. Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But I want to wait up for Daddy so I can tell him about my feather," Gio protested.

"No need, Daddy's been watching us all along," Bonnie said, finally looking up at her husband.

Damon wasn't surprised that she knew he had been there. The minute he had walked into the front door, he knew she had felt him, just as he felt her whenever she was near. That connection, that bond is what saved Bonnie's life and had made Damon realize that loving Bonnie was as essential to him as blood. She was his reason for existing, his ultimate salvation and for one brief second he thought himself damned to wallow in misery because he thought he had lost her…..

**Flashback**

_It had been 3 months since that night in the cellar. 3 months since Damon and Bonnie had gotten together. They spent nearly every available moment together making love, talking, arguing (they were still Bonnie and Damon, after all) and sometimes sitting quietly with each other. It was something they couldn't explain to the others. They could simply be with each other, without words being spoken or feelings being expressed. Neither could bring themselves to put their feelings into words. Each was afraid in some way or another. Bonnie feared her love would make Damon feel trapped and her crow would take flight rather accept the genuine love of another. Damon was afraid that if he expressed his tender feelings for Bonnie, she would reject him as others had. He was afraid that soon she would see that he was so unworthy of her and she would leave just like the other women in his life had. _

_Bonnie was walking back to her home as her phone rang. Looking at the picture that popped up, Bonnie smiled as she hit the answer button. "Hey you," she said, her voice husky with affection._

"_Where are you, little witch?" Damon asked._

"_Just got done practicing. I'll be over as soon as I take a shower and grab some clothes for tonight," she answered._

"_You know I don't like you practicing in the woods without me. Just because Katherine is gone, doesn't mean all the danger has passed," Damon told her._

"_I'm fine Damon. It's still daylight outside and I always take precautions," Bonnie replied._

"_I know you do, but I still don't ….you know what, just forget it. Listen, everyone is here doing the couple thing. I can't take much more before I drain everyone here and stake Stefan and the Littlest Vampire. So why don't I come over there, and we can play naked Monopoly" Damon said._

"_I can practically see your smirking face. That's fine. I'll see you…." Bonnie stopped midsentence and looked at her wooded surroundings. Something told her danger was present but she didn't see anything._

"_Little witch, what's wrong?" Damon said, picking up on her fear._

"_I don't know," Bonnie answered picking up her walking pace, wishing she had mastered the art of teleportation. "I think…DAMON!" she screamed as a wolf pounced her._

"_Bonnie!" Damon yelled, her scream echoing in his mind as her phone went dead. He calmed himself enough to concentrate on Bonnie so through their emotional connection he could find her. When he finally pinpointed her location in the wood, he flew downstairs, alerting the others to what had happened to his beloved._

_Meanwhile, Bonnie fought the wolf, who had now transformed into his half-human/half-wolf form, knowing Damon would soon be there to help her. But the werewolf was strong, an ancient of his kind. He was an expert at dodging her spells and fireballs. He was also intelligent enough to attack when she tried to do silent spells, thereby breaking her concentration. She soon felt her powers draining and the wolf flung her body into a tree. She cracked open her eyes to see the wolf walking toward her, saliva dripping from his open mouth in anticipation. Bonnie closed her eyes waiting for him to sink his teeth in her delicate skin, but it never happened. _

_Damon walked upon the scene and sent out a roar of rage unlike anything ever heard. This werewolf was standing over his witch about to bite her. He saw that while she had gotten some good hits to the wolf, most of the damage had been done to Bonnie. She was lying on the ground, silent and broken. _

_Damon grabbed the wolf by his scruff and slammed him into a tree. He fought like never before, he barely even registered that Stefan and Jeremy had arrived shortly after him and were now tending to Bonnie. The wolf, despite his age stood no chance against an enraged Damon. Damon had to be pulled away from the remains of the dead wolf, as he continued decimating the body long after the wolf had died. _

_Elena and Caroline, who had arrived by car with Matt and Tyler, were now caring for Bonnie, unsure of whether their friend would make it. Damon, finally in control of himself, knelt down and took Bonnie into his arms. _

"_C'mon, you have to wake up now. I'm here and I got him. He won't hurt you again. NO ONE will ever hurt you again. I need you to wake up, little witch. You can't leave me Bonnie, you can't," Damon practically begged as he bit open his wrist. He placed his wrist to her mouth, forcing his blood down her throat. After a few seconds, Stefan went over to his brother._

"_Damon, that's enough. We have to get her back to the house so we can take care of her," Stefan gently told his brother._

"_NO, I can take care of her. I won't let anyone take her from me," Damon said, running his hands through Bonnie's hair, kissing her temple._

"_Damon, please."_

"_I said no one takes her from me," Damon said, turning his face to full vampire mode._

_Finally after everyone had tried to talk Damon into releasing his hold on Bonnie, it was decided to give him a shot of vervain. Alaric tried talking to him, while Stefan administered the shot. Finally they carried both Bonnie and Damon back to the Salvatore house. When he awoke to say Damon was upset was and understatement. Making sure everyone understood that if anything happened to Bonnie, he would unleash his wrath on them all._

_He got to the room where Bonnie was and saw Caroline sitting at her bedside. Caroline smiled a sweet, sad smile at him, as she rose from her chair. "We gave her one of the healing potions when we got here. Hopefully that, combined with your vampire blood will work. We won't lose her Damon."_

_Caroline then reached up to give the vampire a kiss. "She loves us too much to leave us," she said as she walked out of the room._

_Damon sat in the seat that Caroline had previously occupied. He stared at Bonnie, listening to her shallow breaths as he took her hand and ran his fingers over her soft skin. "I'm sorry little witch. I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been. I know I don't deserve you, but I promise if you wake up I'll do better. I'll be a better man for you. I swear it Bonnie," Damon said, his eyes watering as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I love you," he said. He then let the tears fall from his eyes and laid his head across her stomach._

_Bonnie was fighting to get somewhere. She was in her mind, struggling through a haze. She could see Emily, Grams and her mother beckoning her to join them, but something was stopping her from going to therm. She kept hearing a voice begging her to come back to him, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She knew it was someone important because she felt such a strong pull toward the voice, but who was it? She began walking toward the women of her family when she heard the voice again, but this time it wasn't begging her to come to him. This time she could hear the desperation in his voice, the fear that she would not come to him. Then she heard him say "I love you," and it all became clear. It was her vampire, her Damon. She knew she could not leave him as so many others had, so she waved to the women who meant so much to her and ran toward the love of her life._

_Bonnie opened her eyes to see Damon sleeping on her stomach. Seeing the puffiness of his eyes, knowing her pain had brought him to tears, broke her heart. She began running her fingers through his tousled hair, massaging his scalp. Almost at once, Damon eyes flew open and connected to hers. The connection of their eyes said so much more than any words ever could have, but Bonnie couldn't resist saying to him: "I love you, too."_

**Present Day**

"Daddy!" Gio exclaimed. "Did you see?"

"Yes I did, and when you're done learning lame stuff like feather floating, I'll show you how to make people do what you want them to," Damon answered.

"You will," Gio said, a look of incredulity on his face.

"No he will not," Bonnie answered for her husband. "Now kiss you Dad goodnight, young man."

Bonnie and Damon tucked their little boy into bed. Damon read him a story and Bonnie sung him a lullaby. It wasn't long before Giovanni was off to dreamland. Bonnie closed the door to his room and was immediately swept up in the arms of her husband. Damon kissed his wife as he made his way to their room. He laid her down on the bed, slowly discarding her clothes. As he kissed his way down her body, he felt her fingers massage his scalp, her silent plea for the words that had brought her back to him.

"I love you," Damon said

"I love you, too, " Bonnie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, obviously**

**A/N: Felt the muse to add a ficlet to this series. I don't advocate underage drinking, but I know some parents allow their teenagers to drink as long as they are present (my mom did) and that is the context of the drinking in this story, if that offends you, I apologize. I think the muse for Sacrificial Love is trying to reawaken so hopefully I will have an update for that story soon. Thanks for all the love. Xoxo**

**Late Night Talk**

Damon sauntered into the kitchen with his usual swagger, grabbed his wife by her waist and nuzzled her neck. Bonnie giggled as his lips tickled against her neck.

"Well, good evening to you Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie said.

"It's always a good evening when I have a hot witch cooking in my kitchen, the only thing that would make this better is if you were naked," Damon said, dipping his fingers into V-neck of her shirt.

Bonnie slapped his fingers as she turned around to face him, trying and failing to maintain a serious face.

"Your son is a only a room away and need I remind you that he has walked in on us more times that I can count," she said dancing away from Damon's attempt to pull her back in his arms.

"Hey, he's never caught in full _in flagrante delicto_. Besides, gotta show my boy how a sex god keeps his woman fully satisfied" Damon replied winking at her.

Bonnie just stood there shaking her head. "I can't even find the words to tell you how inappropriate that is. So instead, I'm going to tell you that I think you need to have a man-to man with Gio, although now I think Stefan should do it. God only knows what you'll put in his head after that comment you just made."

Damon rolled his eyes, "what's up with my boy?"

"I don't know with absolute certainty, but Homecoming is in a few weeks and I know he was showing the girl from that new family that moved here around school. He won't talk to me about it, so I think he needs a little advice from his dad."

"Weird, its not like he hasn't been on dates before, what's the hesitation?" Damon inquired.

"I think this girl is different. I think it may be the first time he actually feels something deep for a girl," Bonnie said.

"This definitely calls for a mature man-to-man talk," her husband responded.

"You're right, I'm calling Stefan over to talk to him," Bonnie said whipping out her phone.

Damon grabbed it from her, cancelling the call, "give me that phone, woman. I can talk to my own son. Stefie will have him writing her poems and other stupid, sensitive man shit. Na, that's not happening to Eternal Stud, Jr."

"Whatever, just go talk to him," Bonnie said as he walked toward the kitchen doorway. "And keep it clean."

"Only if I can get dirty with you later," Damon responded, looking back over his shoulder as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie face palmed herself and tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her loins at the thought of getting dirty with her husband later.

"When did I become as big a horn-dog as he is?" she said to herself as she went back to the stove to finish cooking.

Damon walked into the study of his family's home. Bonnie had decorated it so that the each of them had their own space to work in. Damon's section was filled with a bookshelf of classic and some contemporary (just don't look for any "Twilight" crap on his shelves) novels, a mahogany desk with a Mac Desktop, papers for dealing with the various Salvatore businesses and holdings (when you live for almost 2 centuries you tend to accumulate a lot of businesses and stocks) and a small minibar next to the desk which of course held a decanter of bourbon. Bonnie's section had a bookshelf of grimoires and other texts on the supernatural, as well as her guilty pleasure: trashy romance novels, a desk with a neat wire trays of graded and ungraded papers from the mythology course she taught part-time and a Mac Book that had a personalized cover featuring a picture of her, Damon and Gio. Gio's section was that of a typical teenager. A bookshelf of comics and sports books/memorabilia, a desk covered in papers and school texts, with an Ipad hiding somewhere underneath and a pair Beats headphones on the floor in the precarious position of being thisclose to the wheel of Gio's desk chair. It sounded like the room would be a complete mess to look at with so many different styles going on, but somehow his amazing wife had made it work and the room felt warm and comfortable.

Gio was currently sitting on the couch stroking Bonnie's cat, Shadow, as he stared at his phone. Glancing up, he gave his father a nod of acknowledgment and then continued stare at the phone. Damon took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch so he could look at his son and said, "talk to me, Giovanni."

"Dad there's nothing to talk about," Gio said, with his head downcast.

"You know the rule: do not lie to me or your mother EVER," Damon admonished firmly, while gently tilting Gio's head up to look into his eyes. "Now tell me her name, my son."

Gio's flashed a familiar shy smile, as his eyes blue eyes glittered, "Sasha, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, outside of Mom, Aunt Elena and Aunt Care-Bear."

"And I'm assuming you want to ask her to Homecoming?" Damon asked. At Gio's affirmative nod Damon said, "So what's the problem? You've never had a problem asking a hottie out, not even the first time you did it."

"Dad, don't make me tell mom you're calling teenage girls hotties again, it's just not okay. Anyway, I just can't get my words right with her. I've never had this problem before, but every time I try to ask her out I say something beyond stupid. Like today, I was determined to ask her out but it went bad, really bad," Gio said closing his eyes.

"How bad is really bad?" Damon hesitantly asked.

"Her and her friends were talking about what they were going to wear to the dance and I told her that her boobs would look great strapless dress," Gio said.

Damon bit his lips as he responded, "and she….?"

"I've never been slapped so hard in my life and it only makes me want her even more," Gio answered.

Damon rose from the table and went over to pour two shots of bourbon. He came back over and handed one glass to Gio.

"I'm trusting you to only do this with me or your mother present. I'm not sure how alcohol will effect you because of your vampire blood, but I'm sure it will take a lot for you to get drunk, but this doesn't give you license to do it all the time and most definitively not to do it when you don't have parental consent, and even with our consent, you only drink when one of us is physically present, until you are of age. Is this clear?" Damon explained.

"Yes, sir," Gio said taking the glass.

"To you officially becoming a Salvatore male," Damon toasted. Both tossed back the shots after clinking glasses. Damon like the pro he was; Gio frowning at the burn it caused in is throat.

Damon settled on the couch next to his son, placing his arm around Gio, "don't worry my boy, you are not the first, nor, I suspect will you be, the last Salvatore man to put his foot in his mouth when it comes to the woman he wants."

"You with Mom?" Gio questioned.

"Me? I was talking about your punk-ass uncle Stefan. Seriously, I've never had a problem with your mother. One look at all this and she fell into my arms," Gio gave his father a look that could only be attributed to his carrying half of what Damon referred to as "Bonnie's judgy genes." Damon sighed and said "okay maybe one time…."

_**Flashback**_

_Damon was beyond pissed. The group had just finished their first battle since Bonnie had recovered from the werewolf attack. They had just taken out a group of demons who were after an ancient text Alaric had in his possession. Damon had placed Bonnie in a semi-safe area away from the fighting so she could weave some spells away from the heavy action. But Bonnie, ever so defiant, had ended up on the battlefield, never mind that her being there had saved his life. Stefan had taken one look at his brother, after the fighting was over, and decided to stay over at Elena's that night._

_Bonnie, knowing how angry Damon was, began walking toward Caroline's car, when she was pulled, by Damon, to his Ferrari and ushered into the passenger seat. The only words spoken were when Bonnie asked to be dropped of at her house, to which Damon replied, "You're going to the Boardinghouse, so I can watch your every blink. I may not ever let you out of my sight again."_

_Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it when Damon looked at her and snarled "don't say a fucking word, right now." Bonnie was both pissed at his alpha male behavior and turned on by his protective anger. She decided to let it go until they got to Boardinghouse. The rest of the ride was filled with a tense, angry silence. _

"_What the hell was that about?!" Damon screamed as he and Bonnie stormed into the Salvatore Boardinghouse. "I told you to stay put."_

"_If I had stayed put, you wouldn't be here right now. That demon came within an inch of putting a vervain soaked stake through your heart. I couldn't stand by and watch you die," Bonnie defended._

"_I'm already dead! Do you even give a damn about how I feel?" Damon yelled._

"_What?" Bonnie said. "Of course I care about your feelings. I love you, why the hell would I risk my life for you if I didn't."_

"_You have a funny way of showing it. I asked you to do one thing. Stay out of the fight. You could have died, really died tonight," Damon said, fighting tears. "I could have, I could lo….,"Damon couldn't complete the sentence._

"_You could have lost me," Bonnie said, understanding finally coming to her._

_Damon stalked off to the living room and poured a drink. Bonnie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back._

_Damon turned around, pulling her closer to him, as if by holding her tight, she would be safe forever. "You are the most important thing to me. You and my mother are the only people who have ever loved me the way that I am and never once asked me to change. You just wait for me to change on my own; you make me want to be a better person, not for you, but for myself. You have no idea what it was like to think you would never wake up. To think, even for a second that I would have to exist without you. I can't take that chance, little witch. It's too much for me."_

_Bonnie led Damon over to his favorite chair and snuggled in his lap when he sat. She ran her hands over his face and placed a light kiss on his lips._

"_Number one, I'm right here. I survived the werewolf and the demons tonight. Number two, baby you have to talk to me, if you had told me how you were feeling, we could have talked it out, and I could have reassured you. Number three, I can't not fight, and you know that. I can't watch all of you go into danger and not do all I can to ensure that we all survive. I can't promise you that I'll always come back, just like you can't make that kind of promise to me. It's a risk both of us take every time we fight. But I can promise you this: I will take every precaution I can so that I'll be safe. I'll do a protection spells, drink potions, hell, I'll even drink your blood," Bonnie told the love of her life._

"_You'd drink my blood, knowing what could happen?" Damon questioned._

"_Yes, I will. Whatever gives you peace of mind, I'm going to do. Whatever it takes to make you believe that I will NEVER, willing leave you alone, I'll do. If that means becoming a vampire, then I had better get used to blood, " Bonnie said kissing his wrist._

_Damon, understanding what she was asking, bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth. Bonnie, without hesitation, latched on, drinking the blood that would keep her on Earth if the worst were to happen. Because as much as Damon wanted to keep Bonnie, Bonnie wanted to stay with him just as much. After she drank enough, Damon carried her up to his bedroom and made love to her until they both collapsed into a satisfied pile. When she awoke the next morning, her vampire lover was gone. Bonnie got up to shower and change, when a reflection of light caught her eye. Noticing it was coming from her, Bonnie looked down to see the ring adorning her left hand. It was an antique setting with an emerald stone, surrounded by diamonds._

"_It was my mother's," Damon's voice said from the doorway. He was holding a venti caramel macchiato in on hand and a pastry bag in another. He walked in and handed the items to her and continued speaking in a nonchalant manner. "It was actually her mother's engagement ring but since my father had given her another ring, she wore that one on her necklace. My father gave Stefan my mother's ring but he didn't really give a damn about that one, so I took it. It' funny because I always said that would be the ring I gave the woman I would marry, but I never once thought about giving it to Katherine. But the moment I held you in my arms, I couldn't think of anything other than getting that ring on your finger."_

_Anyone hearing him speak would think Damon was speaking about the weather or something else as mundane. Bonnie, however, knew how much it took for Damon to be that open and vulnerable to rejection. She was humbled that he took that risk for her. _

"_Oh baby, I love you so much," she said going over to him._

"_I know what I am, little witch. I'm insensitive, I'm a jerk, I can turn off my emotions when they become too much for me to deal with, I'm possessive, and I can be so cruel when I'm trying to protect myself. But I love you and I swear to you no one will ever love you as much as I do," Damon confessed and he dropped to his knees. "I'm begging you to please marry…"_

_Before he could finish his proposal, Bonnie had dropped to her knees and pressed a kiss to Damon's lips and said, "Yes, I will marry you anytime, anyplace."_

_Damon again took Bonnie to his bed and because Damon can never be serious for too long said, "I do realize you're only marrying me because I'm a wealthy, sex-god, you witchy gold-digging hussy." _

**Present time**

"So what I'm saying is sometimes you have to be completely honest and lay your heart on the line to get what you want. Stop trying to be Gio Salvatore, rich, handsome quarterback, who just happens to be the offspring of THE sexiest people in town. Just be Giovanni, my smart, sweet, caring boy and there is no way this girl will be able to resist you. And if that doesn't work, compel her and don't mention it to your mother," Damon said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm just going to walk over to her house and see if she'll talk to me," Gio said, going to the door. "Just so you know, I have had to punch a couple of dudes for calling Mom a MILF."

Damon's eyes grew dark, "don't ever let those little pricks within 10 feet of your mother, she doesn't like me killing teenagers."

"I'll be back soon."

Bonnie walked into the study, after receiving an apology from Gio for acting like a brat and a thank you for sending Damon to talk to him. She noticed the two shot glasses on the coffee table and glared at Damon.

"It was only half a shot and I gave him the ground rules: no alcohol without permission or the physical presence of one of us. He's almost 17 and he's never given us a reason not to trust him," Damon said, pulling her down on the couch into his lap. Shadow, irritated that her peace had been shattered jumped from the couch and strutted out of the room with an arrogant tail swish. Damon rolled his eyes at the feline and told Bonnie about Gio's infatuation with Sasha.

"Our little boy is almost all grown up. Where did the time go?" Bonnie lamented.

"I don't know where that time went, but I do know that we have time to get a little dirty now that Gio's out for a while," Damon replied, undoing Bonnie's jeans.

"I don't know, maybe I should go down to the high school and get a younger man, since I'm such a MILF," Bonnie said, unbuttoning Damon's shirt.

"I should have know you would eavesdrop," Damon replied, undoing his own pants. "And if I thought for one second you were serious I would murder every man in this town besides Gio."

Bonnie laughed, and then moaned as Damon slipped inside her. As she looked into his eyes as he continued to pump himself into her warmth, she said to him, "never will I willing leave you." At her words Damon did what he had done every night since the evening before his marriage proposal: he bit into his wrist and fed his beloved his blood.

An hour later, Damon and Bonnie were sitting at the kitchen counter eating dinner and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Gio walked in and looked at how his parents were looking at each other. He realized again how lucky he was, for all their snark, fighting, and supernatural weirdness, his parents loved each other and nothing would ever shake that. He prayed one day he would find a love like that. Maybe it would be Sasha, but for now he was satisfied with her answer this evening.

Damon, never looking from his wife said to his son, "well, what did she say?"

Gio smiled, "she said yes. No compulsion needed."

"That's my boy," Damon said proudly.


End file.
